1. Field of the Invention.
This invention provides a locking mechanism. More specifically, this invention provides a locking mechanism that secures the trunk of a motor vehicle separately from the usual automobile trunk lock and operates from the vacuum intake on the engine of the motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Remotedly-operated trunk opening devices have been used. It is the normal practice to operate a trunk locking device so as to be able to open or lock the trunk from the interior of the automobile but by using the usual key-operated lock of the motor vehicle. With the ready availability of battery-operated electric drills, it has become commonplace for thieves to enter the trunks of motor vehicles quickly and easily by means of drilling through the lock. Therefore, there is a great need for a remotely-operated trunk lock which is not readily assessible to be drilled and which is separate and distinct from the usual key-operated automobile truck lock.
The use of the vacuum of the internal combustion engine of the motor vehicle for actuating devices including locks is well known. U.S. Patents which are of interest to this invention are as follows:
______________________________________ Inventor Patent Number ______________________________________ Tucker 3,805,566 Peters 3,596,484 Peters 3,580,623 Brissette 3,345,839 Nallinger 3,124,950 Lenz et al 3,016,968 Christopher 3,723,419 Chayne 2,647,789 ______________________________________
By use of this invention, the trunk of the vehicle cannot be opened unless the automobile is running. Since it is located in engagement with the upper hinges, no amount of destruction to the normal key-operated automobile lock will permit opening of the trunk lid. Obviously, if the thief is capable of starting the automobile engine, he will probably remove the entire vehicle anyway. However, this invention would prohibit entering the trunk providing the car cannot be started absent a total dismembering of the automobile itself.
In view of the large incidents of thievery from automobiles and the natural tendency of persons leaving their vehicle in a parking area to lock their valuables in the trunk, it is a highly desirable feature of any present-day automobile to include a second locking mechanism for the trunk which can only be actuated from the interior of the car with the engine running.